Don't let them kill you
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: [English Translation][One-Shot] After Ruby's party, a shadow of pessimism takes over Louis, clouding his thoughts. Clementine fears that it will make him easy prey for raiders, and will do whatever is necessary to get him out of that state.[Clouis] [Lemon]


**DON'T LET THEM KILL YOU**

The school resounded and was suspended in the vibration of the notes with the last touch of the piano keys. There was no time for applause or shouts of praise. The hugs remained, a past which pain dragged on before the apocalypse, the reconciled friends, and the memory of the lost comrades.

Abruptly, the Ericsson boys retired to their bedrooms. Everyone had something specific to think about. Ruby had just realized how proud she felt to have calmed her anger, Willy and Tenn felt heroes for having overcome obstacles that other older kids couldn't, and AJ had just put together the courage he needed to protect those that made up his home. Because yes, he had decided that this would be his home.

But something was floating in the environment that was not finished deciphering. Louis used to finish his songs with a smile on his face, but this time a melancholy shadow covered the optimism of his spirit. A shadow that didn't go unnoticed by Clementine. She tried to diffuse it, smiling at him with subtlety, but she didn't receive from the boy more than an imitation of her gesture, whose eyes did not accompany him. Remorse, compassion, sadness, disappointment, worry. She couldn't decipher what emotions were there, or all at once. But they could be translated into a single need: not to be alone.

He was absorbed, gone. She could see that he was struggling to get back to a medium balance, but it didn't work. Neither would work in the future, because a restless mind was unable to bring calm. Clementine feared that this state could make him an easy prey for the raiders.

—Clem? —AJ called her—. Are we going to sleep?

She was inclined to follow him to prepare early. After all, they wouldn't have many hours of sleep before the rescue, but the trembling figure of Louis, reluctant to leave the piano, made her doubt. Marlon would know what to say, but he was gone. Neither was Violet to bring him back to reality. It was then that she knew that, if she didn't take charge, Louis would be in serious danger.

—AJ, I need you to do me a favor. Could you go ahead and go to sleep? I reach you later. There's something that I have to solve.

The boy was thoughtful.

—Can I help? —He asked uneasily— It's just that bad things happen when we go alone.

Understanding his fears, Clementine sank to fit AJ.

—Hey, it'll be fine. There are no monsters nearby. —She whispered complicitly—. Listen, AJ. We are going to face very dangerous people out there. Not only we are at risk, but also our friends. They have them captured and we don't know what they could do to them if they discover us.

—We'll bring them back. I'm ready. —AJ said decisively.

—Yes, you are. You are brave and ready. —Said Clementine proudly—. But not everybody has gone through the same as us. Each one lives it in a different way, and that is why it is necessary that we take care of each other to survive. You understand, right?

AJ nodded.

—I have to talk to Louis. Don't tell him I told you, but I think he's having a battle against his fear.

—Tell him not to let fear take over.

—Well said, kiddo. I'll see you soon.

With a last hug to whom she considered her son, Clementine saw the last of her companions retire to the dorms. Everyone except Louis, who still didn't notice that Clementine was still in the room. He just touched the keys with his fingers, like a child playing with food, without tasting anything.

—Don't worry. Nobody will turn it into firewood. —Clementine spoke, surprising Louis.

—You got me, Clem. I thought you went to sleep.

—I was close, but I preferred to stay a while. I see you restless.

—M-me? Not at all ... I was on my way. I don't want to miss all the fun. —Louis said as he hurried to lower the lid of the piano.

Clementine was already waiting for him to try to distract her with that forced smile that he outlined every time there were problems. He was a good boy; when the moods collided and the tension increased, he carried the spirits of the others on his shoulders. He invented some game or said nonsense, the necessary thing so that they returned to behave as a family. However, it was difficult for him to receive the same he gave.

—Sure you're okay? —Clementine asked in that tone that communicated an affirmation rather than a doubt. Louis showed a sad smile.

—Sometimes you are terrifying. Charming, but terrifying. I can't hide anything from you. —Louis admitted, running a hand behind the back of his neck before turning to see the girl—. What I can do? I wish I was a little more like you and help being so obvious.

Confirming her suspicions, Clementine sat next to Louis, like the night they kissed for the first time. It almost felt like the house was full of people again.

—I know it's difficult, but I need you to try. We are few now. It's enough that one of us loosens to fall apart. Lean on Me.

—Okay, no falling apart. Easy peasy. —Louis stammered between nerves.

It wouldn't work. Not like that. He was only swallowing fear, without mitigating it. She saw that she would have to use another method.

—Try to take it off your chest. Go ahead, say what you feel. You'll feel better. —Clementine encouraged him, caressing his back.

.

Louis hated to be serious, but he saw no other way out. He'd rather try than be like a cowardly kid. He took a deep breath and let it go.

—Do you know what I realized today? That every time I play that song there are fewer people. I've been losing them all. I try to not forget their names, you know, so they don't disappear completely, but that doesn't bring them back. And I would like to. It would be great if they were here. —Louis said, pausing to keep his voice from breaking. I need to be strong now more than ever, because ... the only person I have left is you, Clem. If anything happened to you, I couldn't stand.

Those words, so sincere and risky, struck a chord in Clementine's memories. She remembered that feeling of vulnerability that gripped her after Lee's departure. Something similar to the anguish she experienced when she was separated from AJ. She understood that paralyzing fear, and that's why she knew she could not let it dominate Louis, because nobody would be taking care of them on the ship.

—That won't happen. We will bring them back. Nobody will die. Trust me.

—Clem, I would trust you with my life. But if anything bad happens to you, if they were to kill you ... I'd rather go with you.

—What? You don't meant it.

—I've lost too much, and you are the most important thing I have left. Why am I going to stay? It wouldn't make sense. I refuse being alone in this shitty world.

—It's enough, Louis. Shut up.

Suddenly, she spread her hands to Louis's face and broke his pessimism with a kiss. It was a surprising contact, not only for him, but also for her. It was a kiss that brought them back, from the place where their minds were, to think of nothing but the two of them.

They got separated for some seconds, kinda confused by the effects of that kiss. It wasn't like the first one, for sure. Feeling more confident, this time was Louis who kissed Clementine. He had just realized how much he needed feeling human. His arms closed over the girl, spilling his hands over her waist. They started moving their mouths with a rhythmic transition, but slowly rising. They closed their eyes at similar times. With a timid friction, their tongues met, at first to experiment, and then on purpose. They did it again, over and over again, until the initial modesty disappeared.

It was there when Clementine felt an invasive energy concentrate in her lower belly and discovered that she could have Louis in the palm of her hand with a brush of her lips. A power that she knew she had, but which limits she was just finding.

After a few minutes, the girl broke the kiss, paying attention to the effects on Louis. He looked more disconnected from the previous panic, patient, as if he was waiting for her to do or tell him something. And so she did:

—I'm not going to let you make them kill you. You stay with me and I'll make you understand.

There was something Clementine wanted to do, and she better did it at the moment, before she started thinking too much.

With a movement, the girl left her place in the piano bench to sit on Louis's lap, looking him in the eye.

—C-Clem, what are you ...?

—Shut the fuck up.

Like a possessive act, Clementine threw herself at Louis's lips with an intensity capable of swallowing whatever shock came her way. With a strangled moan, his nerves changed into another kind of uneasiness. It was the desire to bite the hook.

Right there, on the boy's hips, Clementine undressed her chest before his astonished gaze. He barely could believe what he was watching. Fuck, how he wanted to bury his face between her breasts.

—Enjoying the view? —She asked temptingly.

—You can't guess how much. —Louis answered, nodding like a fool, with an open mouth.

And when she guided his hands to her breasts, he knew that there was nothing forbidden. Louis smiled, leaning forward and catching a nipple in his mouth. Clementine moaned at the surprising pleasure, clinging to his back to keep the balance. Louis got her closer by her hips and deepened his attentions on every portion of the exposed skin; the neck, the shoulders, both breasts hardened under his touch. And no matter how close he got to Clementine, it seemed like she was never close enough.

Clementine narrowed her eyes, not realizing that her hips were moving against Louis's pelvis, inviting him to continue. Ecstatic, she left her partner momentarily to remove his clothes. She freed him from the heaviness of his coat and immediately his shirt followed.

In a fiery embrace they returned to run their bodies with their hands, becoming dependent on the friction between their skins. What a sense of embarrassment, so enveloping and addictive. It was a warmth that did not stifle, but revived. It fed their desire to strengthen the ardor of one body against the other, and consume them both. If Clementine could take with her this small part of humanity, she could face death without repenting of anything.

Suddenly, Clementine pulled away to kneel on the floor, right between Louis's legs. He swallowed, imagining where she was going. He was right, because instantly both his pants and his underwear were found below. Clementine's eyes lit up like those of a cat when she took his cock in her hands. She had absolute certainty that the boy was at her feet.

At that point, Louis had forgotten what would happen in a few hours. It did not matter anymore. Nothing mattered.

She took a finger and run it along the throbbing vein on the underside, making him tense.

—Clem. —he groaned.

She grinned as she leaned in and kissed him, right at the base, her lips brushing his balls. She kissed her way up his erection, adding her tongue when she reached the head. He grunted again.

—Clementine, please! —he begged, and she decided he had waited enough.

She leaned forward, taking him in her mouth. She was rewarded with a deep groan from Louis, who had to hold on to the edges of the bench to not fall. She felt him shudder, sigh heavily, and even raise the temperature of his body from one instant to another. Clementine shifted her head, taking more of it each time her tongue swirled around his length. She occasionally stayed a little longer on the tip, only to provoke him.

For Louis, having the girl of his life pleasing his body was as hot as hell. He had to be dreaming. Every touch of her skin, either from her lips or fingers, sent electrical impulses through his entire nervous system. His eyes were rolling, his head was leaning back, and he was enveloped in that whirlpool until then unexplored. Sporadic growls came from him before he clutched the girl's head with one hand. He was close. She could deduce that he was holding back to avoid ramming her throat without qualms.

Before he came, Clementine pulled away, feeling his cock harder than ever between her fingers.

—Take me here and now. —she ordered her lover.

Obedient and almost hypnotized by that order, a smiling Louis took Clementine by the hips and lifted her to place her on the piano. From there, she cornered him with her legs and guided him to enter her. The first contact shook them both. Just an intrusion, getting used to the feeling, until Louis came across a barrier that didn't let him advance. Not without a strong onslaught.

—Go ahead. Do it. —said Clementine, preparing for what was coming.

—You want it that bad, Clem? —Louis tempted her, whispering in her ear.

—Yes. Give me what I want. —she pleaded.

Dominated by lust, Louis withdrew almost completely, placed his hands on Clementine's thighs, and went back inside, piercing the girl's hymen in a loud moan. The girl's nails scratched his back, digging into his shoulders or wherever her body asked. But after a while it felt so amazing, that soon both of them forgot the pain and let themselves go, enjoying the synchronicity of the movements.

—Fuck, your are so tight. Feels so good. —Louis groaned, idiotic.

With sweat dripping down her forehead and clouding her vision, Clementine lifted her hips, looking for more accurate contacts. But soon it was not enough. The more pleasure she received, the more she wanted. Insatiable.

—Louis, I want more. —she asked hungry.

Suddenly, the boy stopped his movements and this time who gave the order was him.

—Turn around.

Clementine turned her back to Louis, positioning her hands on the piano lid and looking towards the wall. From there, he penetrated her again. He penetrated her hard and without pauses, taking from her lover the moans that any man would want to hear. And if they woke up someone, so be it.

Incited by the erotic sounds, he dared to more. He set out to make her collapse of delirium, just as she was doing with him. And as he rammed her hard, he brought his fingers to the clitoris of the young woman, rubbing that point until she lost her temper.

They both felt it coming. Louis felt the walls of the girl pressing against his dick, contracting, tensing both bodies. They knew it there. It was going to happen.

—Louis! —she exclaimed, losing herself in ecstasy.

He grabbed her tightly by her ass and rammed her harder than ever, while bestial spasms bounced off every inch of her body. The climax took over as well, and Clementine's name was added to the large amount of incomprehensible echoes in the room as he unloaded his semen.

—Clemen ... tine ... —he moaned in her ear.

The strength in Louis's legs gave way when he came down from the top. He collapsed slightly on the young woman's back, kissing her flesh while his arms regained their vigor. Both young people could taste the fresh sensation of having died and been reborn in a second.

Still breathing heavily, Louis asked a question:

—So… did you like it?

Clementine laughed with the absurd question.

—What do you think, great fool?

Reincorporating herself, she kissed him communicating her satisfaction, in case she hadn't been clear. Louis didn't doubt it, but how good it felt to hear it. So it was nice to get dressed again.

—Now go to sleep. Rest well. I want you with those same energies to give those fucking bastards what they deserve —said Clementine, finishing closing her blouse without looking away from her lover.

—I'll do whatever you say. I'm ready. —Louis sighed, with a smile that never left his face. At first glance, anyone could see that he felt a hundred times better.

But something like that didn't fall apart like that, and suddenly Clementine felt Louis lips kissing her neck from behind. The girl smiled, wanting to prolong her adventure, but she had the will to stop. There was a school to save.

—Louis, stop it already. Go to your bed. AJ is waiting for me. You know what happens if he doesn't find me.

—Fine. You're right. I do not want to get a shot by the lil dude —he agreed.

—Louis ... —she called his attention taking his face—. Don't let them kill you. You have to go back, understood? Otherwise, we can't have another round.

—Well, you know that I'm always down for a little adventure.

**THE END**


End file.
